plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Tomorrow-tron
(only when charging) (Chinese version only) |first seen =Far Future - Day 25 Modern Day - Day 33 |flavor text = When Dr. Zomboss is nestled into the comfy folds of his futuristic cerebral control pod he almost finds it hard to be evil. Of course once he sees a lawn full of happy plants that puts him right back where it needs to be, hungry and evil.}} Zombot Tomorrow-tron is the boss in the Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is battled in Far Future - Day 25 and Modern Day - Day 33. During the battle, it can summon all Far Future zombies except for the Future Flag Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, and the Disco Jetpack Zombie. The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is capable of destroying Power Tiles through its missile attacks. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The Power Tile crushing creation from the Far Future. Special: missile attacks can destroy Power Tiles When Dr. Zomboss is nestled into the comfy folds of his futuristic cerebral control pod, he almost finds it hard to be evil. Of course, once he sees a lawn full of happy plants, that puts him right back where it needs to be, hungry and evil. Overview The Zombot Tomorrow-tron absorbs 2700 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 650, 1600, and finally 2700 normal damage shots before surrendering. Attacks The Zombot Tomorrow-tron randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies: **First phase: ***Future Zombie ***Future Conehead Zombie ***Future Buckethead Zombie ***Jetpack Zombie ***Shield Zombie **Second phase: ***Future Conehead Zombie ***Future Buckethead Zombie ***Bug Bot Imp ***Gargantuar Prime **Third phase: ***Future Buckethead Zombie ***Jetpack Zombie ***Shield Zombie ***Future Conehead Zombie ***Mecha-Football Zombie ***Gargantuar Prime ***Bug Bot Imp *Launches a missile that can destroy plants and Power Tiles. **In versions before the 2.4 update, it would launch multiple missiles at a time, that target all Power Tiles of one color. The missiles could not target plants off of Power Tiles. *The Zombot will tap the ground, step back and charge towards the Player's House, killing all plants and zombies on two lanes next to each other. **Laser Bean, Citron, and Infi-nut's Plant Food Upgrade, as well as Blovers can stop it. Strategies :See Far Future - Day 25 and Modern Day - Day 33. Audio Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Zombot Tomorrow-tron Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombot Tomorrow-tron Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Zombot Tomorrow-tron Icon2.png|Almanac icon Decapitated.png|Dr. Zomboss arriving in Zombot Tomorrow-tron ReadyToFight.png|Zombot Tomorrow-tron gaining its health before battle Tomorrow-tronPromotion.jpg|Advertisement for Zombot Tomorrow-tron Tomorrow-tron.jpg|Battling Zombot Tomorrow-tron Greetings.PNG|He may have hypnotized Crazy Dave, or David, as he said in the dialogue. PvZ2 Far Future Defeated Flying Brain Ship.png|Defeated Zombot Tomorrow-tron with Laser Beans' Plant Food effect Zombot Tomorrow-tron Missile Attack.PNG|About to launch missiles Tomorrow-tronHD.png|HD Zombot Tomorrow-tron Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-53-04.jpg|Advertisement ATLASES ZOMBIEFUTUREZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets (The power tile symbols were there, but are unused even only the X and square symbols were used prior to the 2.4 update.) Mdp2pi.png|Zombot Tomorrow-tron in the Modern Day Part 2 promotional image IMG_2374.png|Zombot Tomorrow-tron in the Power Plants promotional image Old Wnef3fhei3uf.png|About to shoot red Power Tiles (pre-2.4) Kdv idvjwo.png|About to shoot green Power Tiles (pre-2.4) Chinese version Zombot Tomorrow-tron in Volcano Level Icon.png ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' TOMMOROWTRONPFALLSTARS.png|Tomorrow-tron attacking PVZAS VS ZOMBOT TOMMORROW.png|An all-out battle Video Far Future Day 25 - Zomboss - Zombot Tomorrow-Tron - Plants vs Zombies 2 new update Trivia *At 2,700 HP, the Zombot Tomorrow-tron is currently the toughest Zombot in the entire game, being almost twice as tough as most other Zombots and about three times as tough as the Zombot Sphinx-inator, and over four times as tough as the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. **It is also the second toughest boss, the first being Knife-Wielding Swordsman in the Chinese version, with over four times health as the Zombot Sphinx-inator. **This is probably due to the fact that powerful plants are given in the boss battle. *Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, Zombot Sharktronic Sub, and Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur are the only Zombots in the first two games to completely encase Dr. Zomboss. *Originally, it was going to be named as Zombot Temporal-tron Mk. I. *Zombot Tomorrow-tron is the only zombie that can destroy Power Tiles through its missile attack. *Unlike the other Zombots, the mechanical feet are already present on the lawn when the level starts. *Dr. Zomboss's cockpit has a futuristic protection glass, like a UFO. *It slightly resembles the head of the original Zombot from Plants vs. Zombies. *Before the 2.4 update, the Zombot used to only attack Power Tiles. **When it targeted Power Tiles before the 2.4 update, the color and symbol of the Power Tiles will appear on its eye. *Citron's attack can still hit the Zombot Tomorrow-tron in mid-air. **This also happens with the Zombot War Wagon on Modern Day - Day 32. *If Zombot Tomorrow-tron is defeated and the player collects the prize, any Citrons in the two lanes it occupies will shoot at it before it disappears. *It has a different stunning animation than the other Zombots. *When Dr. Zomboss is about to attach to the mechanical feet, the Zombot's eye will look down on the ground for a moment. *Zombot Tomorrow-tron appears in the intro of Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars where it defeats all of the player's plants (except the Gatling Pea) on the player's frontyard in nighttime. *It is the first Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is able to fly (without its legs). The other two are Zombot Dark Dragon and Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. *This is the last Zombot to use the original design of the Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombots. *In Dr. Zomboss's cockpit, you can see a mechanical brain. *In the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], it along with the Zombot Plank Walker and the Zombot War Wagon were not added until the 1.8.0 update. *Sometimes the player can't read his almanac entry after completing Far Future - Day 25. To read, simply replay and win the level again. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Far Future - Day 25 *Modern Day - Day 33 *Power Tile (Far Future) *Zombots ru:Зомбот-завтра-трон Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Bosses Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Robot zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 bosses Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars